


Possessive

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [93]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Drabble, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Minos makes it a challenge to get his lover, Luné, to moan.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.

The sounds in the room are very quiet, the loudest being the slick sound of skin on skin. Minos chuckles softly, and it’s almost loud compared to their soft sighs and gasps of pleasure. Luné looks so pretty, spread out on his stomach beneath him. So pretty, and so his. Minos is a deeply selfish, possessive man, and he knows it.

Luné looks like the embodiment of moonlight spread out on his bed, silver hair swept away from his neck so that Minos can admire the full length of his back as he opens the Balrog Specter for his cock. He leans down and bites a dark mark into alabaster skin, and gets a soft, surprised moan from it.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you moan. It was like a fucking melody.” Minos breathes, watching the tips of Luné’s ears turn pink with embarrassment. “So sweet. So mine,” he mutters, and pulls his fingers free, tugging Luné’s hips up and lining himself up. He pushes in with a small moan of his own, wringing a soft, choked gasp from his lover.

From there he sets up a slow, rocking rhythm, wondering if he can surprise more of those soft, pretty moans out of Luné. He leans forward, planting his hands on either side of Luné’s shoulders, and begins to kiss and bite. Luné shivers under him.

“So quiet,” Minos murmurs. Luné shoots him a dry look over one shoulder, and Minos kisses his cheek, smirking. Minos shakes his head slightly, and his hair spills over his shoulders onto Luné’s back. His white hair isn’t very different in color from Luné’s silver, but it’s just enough of a visual effect to make his possessive instincts sit up and take notice.

He speeds up his pace, biting another dark mark into Luné’s skin, and that garners him another precious moan. So sweet, his Balrog.

When Minos feels his orgasm approaching, he shifts his weight to one arm, reaching around to stroke Luné’s cock, wanting his lover to come first.

He does, squeezing Minos tight, moaning the loudest he has since they started, and that’s enough for Minos, who comes after another hard thrust, shuddering and moaning himself.

Minos pulls them over onto their sides, and they both sigh softly in contentment. Soon Luné will be unable to stand his messy state and get to to get clean, but for now, this is good.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
